


The Pool Party

by somefangirl



Series: Friends and Family [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nakamaship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefangirl/pseuds/somefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Luffy had never liked pool parties...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool Party

Luffy had never been a fan of pool parties. Sure, Luffy liked parties as much as the next guy, but it was the pool part Luffy had never liked. See, Luffy had never actually learned how to swim. It was ridiculous, Luffy was 17 for crying out loud, but he had never learned how to swim. But the invitation was from his friend Sanji, so he of course had to go. Luffy's brothers, Ace and Sabo, had also been invited. A very large amount of their school had been invited to the party, so it was a good thing Sanji had a big pool.

The party was in full swing when Luffy and his brothers arrived. He saw Usopp and Chopper talking by the deep end of the pool and immediately ran over to talk to them. Ace made his way to a few of his friends from class, Marco and Thatch, and then went right to the food table. The food table was manned by Sanji, who had prepared all of the food himself. He spent a lot of the party working with the food, stopping only to hit on girls, especially Nami and Robin, who were tanning by the pool side, or to fight with Zoro. Franky and Brook were on the back porch of Sanji's house, which had been turned into a make-shift stage so Brook could provide music to the party while Franky did some super special effects.

"...And then I touched the edge of the pool, winning the race. They tried to offer me a place on the olympic team, but I turned them down in favor of spending the summer here!" Usopp said proudly, finishing telling his tall tale to Chopper.

"Wow Usopp, I didn't know you were so good at swimming!" he cheered. Usopp smiled proudly, as Luffy ran over.

"Hey guys!" he said "Sorry I'm late!"

"Hi Luffy!" Chopper waved.

"Hey Luffy! We were waiting for you to go swimming!" Usopp said.

"Oh, sorry guys, I'm not going swimming" said Luffy. He hadn't told his friends he couldn't swim because it was embarrassing. He wanted to appear strong in front of them, but not being able to swim wasn't very strong.

"Aw, why not?" Chopper whined "You have to go swimming! It's a pool party! That's what you're supposed to do!"

"I just... don't feel well...?" He said. Luffy thought his lie was pretty convincing. Chopper seemed to believe him. Usopp, on the other hand, was not convinced.

"Well, if words won't convince you, maybe you just need a little push" he said, smiling deviously. Before Luffy could react, Usopp and Chopper shoved him into the deep end of the pool. Luffy hit the water with a splash, and started to panic as he went under.

Ace heard a loud splash coming from the pool. He turned around, and he saw his little brother in the water. Without bothering to explain to his friends why he was dashing off, he jumped right into the pool (realizing a little late he was still wearing his sneakers and his hat... oh well). He was fast, the only one rivaling his speed in getting into the pool being Sabo, who had seen Luffy get shoved in and made a mad dash for the pool (he realized he still had on his shirt and hat... oh well). Both brothers reached Luffy at the same time, though Ace was just a little faster, grabbing his little brother in his arms and began helping him out of the pool. Just about the whole party was watching the three brothers climb out of the pool. Luffy sat on the side, coughing up water, and Ace wrung out his hat and Sabo wrung out his shirt.

"Thanks..." he coughed out to his brothers.

"You need to be more careful, Luffy." Sabo said.

"Don't fall into the pool, you idiot" Ace said, hitting Luffy over the head. The rest of the party was just about as lost as Zoro in a corn maze on what had happened ("Hey! I didn't get lost! Someone must've been moving the corn stalks!").

"Uh... Luffy?" Usopp asked "What happened?"

"Luffy can't swim" Ace said, turning to glare at the two who had shoved his brother into the pool.

"Didn't you know that?" Sabo asked.

"N-n-no. Luffy never told us" Chopper squeaked, hiding behind Usopp to escape Ace's death-glare. Ace turned to look at Luffy.

"Why didn't you tell them you couldn't swim?"

"'Cuz it's embarrassing..." Luffy mumbled, looking at the pool.

"Luffy, no one is going to think any less of you just because you can't swim." Sabo said reassuringly. Luffy looked to his friends to see them smiling at them. Chopper made a brave face, before confessing:

"Truthfully, I don't swim too well either." Chopper said shyly. "So I always swim with someone else and stay in the shallow end."

"I can't swim either, Luffy-san" said Brook, who had stopped preforming when Luffy had been rescued by his brothers. "That's why I'm doing a performance up here instead of swimming!" he laughed (though his laugh was an odd "yohohoho" which all of his friends had gotten used to by that point).

"I can barely keep myself afloat" Robin said, from the lawn chair she was sitting at. "So it's perfectly fine you can't swim." Luffy smiled brightly at their encouragement.

"Thanks, guys" he said. The rest of them nodded and smiled at him. The party was soon back to the way it had been before Luffy had been pushed in, but instead of swimming the way they had planned to, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy decided to play tag in Sanji's huge yard. The rest of the party went off without any problems and they ended it with a bonfire, where they made s'mores. Luffy continuously tried to steal everyone else's s'mores, which earned a kick from Sanji and a hit over the head from Ace. Everyone had lots of fun, and Luffy was upset when it was over. When he went home with his brothers and went to sleep, Luffy decided he had changed his mind: He loved pool parties.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this!   
> Comment what you thought, and subscribe to the series (Friends and Family) for more completely unrelated one-shots like this one! if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments!


End file.
